On cigarette manufacturing machines for example of the type disclosed in GB-952077-A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,315-A1 or GB-2088693-A, product changes are normally made by stopping the machine and clearing the various compartments of the machine either by hand or using external suction devices.
Such operations would obviously involve relatively long machine stoppages and the use of skilled labour.